Shadow Angel
by My Slytherin Mind
Summary: DH SLASH i was tired of only havin werewolves, veelas, vampires, and elves to choose from so i invented a new one
1. Deliverance

Shadow Angel

A/N hey everyone! Anyways this here story is gonna be a little different (I hope) I'm so sick of only having werewolves, veelas, vampires, and elves to choose from so I decided to invent a new one! Btw I LOVE reviews they make me keep writing! (Hint hint nudge nudge) Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. If you have a problem w/ SLASH i.e. male/male relationships, boy/boy love, or gay guys well then don't read it and make use of the back button located at the top left hand corner of your screen. And if I EVER receive a flame about this fic being slash then you will have a very IRATE author to deal with. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 

There will be OotP spoilers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them from the God JK Rowling and I promise I will return them once I'm finished torturing them. :) I do own the idea of the Shadow Angel but if you want to borrow it just gimme an e-mail b4 u do so I expect it at MySlytherinMind@aol.com 

Anyways on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Prologue of Sorts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Long ago a race of people existed called the Shadow Angels. They lived in the high mountains of Greece and preferred to fly during the night. They were said to have the perfect human body, tanned and toned with a certain grace and powerful aura about them. Pure wild magic like no normal mortal being could dream to possess flowed though their veins in unfathomable amounts. They were often portrayed with immense black feathered wings tipped with silver. Long obsidian hair would flow down their backs. Eyes like gems would shine brighter than any precious stone. A Shadow Angel would reach their full potential and gain all of their powers by their 17th birthday but until then they would appear to look just like a regular human.

They belonged to the dark and the shadows hence the name. They were the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth, even more so than veelas, they were stronger than werewolves, more agile than elves, and more dangerous than vampires as well. They were revered by mortals and said to be the children of the gods. 

Eventually the race of people became nothing more than the stuff of myths and fairy tales. Many have tried to prove their existence but alas none of their attempts prevailed with a single shred of evidence. 

But what if I told you that they still exist and are very real? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Deliverance 

Harry Potter was a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair and stunning emerald green eyes. His sixth year at Hogwarts had passed quickly without much incident. Unlike his previous years at Hogwarts there had been no nasty surprises. But after Sirius's death he became nothing but a shell of his former self. His friends had managed to bring him back somewhat but he would never be the same again, he felt as if a part of his heart had been ripped from him and left a gaping wound in its place. As a result he had become more observant than his previous self and noticed many things he had not before. Malfoy for example looked more troubled and gaunt than usual and his biting remarks didn't hold the same malice they had before. It was strange thought Harry that he even cared that Malfoy was not the same boy he used to know. 

It was the day before his birthday (July 30) and Harry was being put to work by his relatives doing hard and tiring chores. He mulled over his past year at Hogwarts as he weeded the garden in the cruel scorching sun. He wondered why lately he had begun to despise the sunlight; he had never really liked it as it was but now he felt so exposed in it he guessed that living in a cupboard for eleven years might have had something to do with it. As he had mastered the art of occlumency he was no longer plagued by as many nightmares as before. He instead began to receive even worse nightmares of a boy in a dungeon being tortured relentlessly. He shivered suddenly feeling chilled. He could not see the boy's face clearly and he could still hear the screams of the boy that managed to chill him to the core. The only thing he could tell was that the boy was pale and had long blonde hair. What scared him even more was that he felt the urge to help the suffering boy, a feeling he had not felt in a long time, not since Sirius died. And why would he want to help a person that only existed in his dreams anyways.

As the sun began to set Harry finally finished his task for the day. 'Now I have to go cook dinner oh goody' thought Harry. He went into the kitchen and began to set the table for three. He was almost finished with dinner and was setting the last things on the table when Dudley walked in. Dudley was now bigger than ever and Harry wondered how he even fit through the door frame 'with difficulty' said a little voice in his head and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk. 

Dudley plopped himself down in a chair and it groaned with the amount of weight being put on it. Harry went on with his business ignoring Dudley's snide remarks and finished everything when Vernon and Petunia entered the kitchen.

"Boy," said Vernon his voice dripping with venom, "get out of my sight and I might consider allowing you to have some scraps for dinner."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry in an emotionless voice as he turned to exit the kitchen and walk up the stairs to the closet his relatives called a 'bedroom'. Once inside he flopped down on the thin mattress and instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

~`~`~`~

"Don't please, Father please stop," cried a sobbing blonde boy as a man whipped him mercilessly. After the boy's father had finished the boy slumped against the wall only to be held up by the chains and manacles around his wrists. He screamed loudly voice cracking as the older man approached him and ran a salt covered finger in a particularly large gash across the boy's back. The boy writhed in pain and whimpered as his father grabbed his tattered trousers pulling them down viciously. The boy tried to scream and his father took him ripping through the muscle but he had screamed his voice raw. Once finished the man withdrew leaving a broken boy on the floor still chained to the wall. "You know Draco this is what you get for refusing the Dark Lord, you could have had it all but instead you disappoint me by throwing it all away," said the boy's father before he walked through the door slamming it shut behind him. Draco sat on the floor and watched the tears slide off his face and onto the floor his shoulders shaking violently. "Harry I wish you could see me now," Draco whispered, "the great Draco Malfoy nothing more than a slave, a toy, a pawn in this sick and twisted game." Draco then slumped into unconsciousness.

~`~`~`~

Harry woke with a start and resisted the urge to scream. Draco Malfoy was being tortured; the dream was just too real to be fake, and he was the boy he had been seeing in his dreams every night. Harry felt horrible, he had to help him, no one deserved that kind of treatment not even Draco Malfoy, especially if it was because he had refused the Dark Mark. Harry looked around and grabbed his alarm clock. The time read 11:59 one minute before his 17th birthday. When the clock beeped 12:00 it clattered to the floor. 

Harry Potter had disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N if you click the little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and leave a review I'll update faster! Even if you only ask for another chapter it is still much appreciated!


	2. The Rescue

**OMG were to begin! Over 20 Reviews! I'm stunned (literally)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Catch- well in ancient times in ****Greece**** everyone was tanned but I dunno. Except that they have tanned skin and I will grant your wish on Harry's hair **

**Nolaluvzlegolas- lol and guess what . . . !I love Legolas too!**

**Emerald sparrow- My First Reviewer! I love you! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**BlueTribalRose- slashy potential my ass! Hun this IS SLASH! **

**Lukespadawan- Harry can go out in the sunlight but he just prefers the dark**

**Tiger Heart- o.O I love that face! Lol and yes twas me indeed who happened to review your spectacular story, one of the few that keeps me reading until the last word**

**JadeDawn- *blushes* thanks and patience is a virtue . . . NOT**

**WaterFall- ^-^ you make me so happy! Thanks so much for your wonderful review!**

**Aom- hmmm I haven't thought about that but I think I'll take your advice and it'll probably show up in the next chapter**

**Thanks to:**

**Jade Malame**

**Hannah**

**Lynn Malfoy- *blushes* from the compliment**

**Shelly**

**Hayley**

**Lady S**

**HellaGood**

**GoldenGirl2**

**Renee**

**PinkMoonBunny2002- I like the pen-name, and of course he will save him its not like I'm just gonna let Draco die!**

**Ironfish- interesting pen-name**

**Fangirl**

**Niner **

**Brittany******

**Shadow Angel**

**Chapter 2: The Rescue (how cliché)**

**Harry felt a power like nothing he had ever felt before surge through his body entwining and binding with his very soul. It hurt but in a good hurt sort of way like after an especially hard quiddich practice that accompanied a good ache. The power he was feeling didn't feel evil but he felt like his strength had just quadrupled. Along with this new power that was manifesting within him he felt the whooshing of air past his body and couldn't see anything but a blur of colors. **

**Suddenly he landed hard on his feet. He took a few tumbling steps forward to regain his balance and keep himself from falling over. Was it just him or did his legs feel longer. He looked around and everything was a blur so he took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. While cleaning them he looked around again and it suddenly hit him, he had crystal clear vision in the pitch black of night without his glasses! He allowed his glasses to slide from his fingertips only to shatter on the gravel beneath his feet. He was staring transfixed at the largest house, no mansion he had ever seen, almost as big as Hogwarts. He was in front of a huge black gate with a large letter M written delicately upon the imposing iron bars. Harry instantly knew he was at the Malfoy mansion he didn't know how he got there or how he knew it was the Malfoy estate besides the M on the gate, all he knew was that a tortured boy lie in the dungeons of this mansion in desperate need of help and there was no way in hell that even Voldemort could stop him. **

**Throwing all caution to the wind (not that he ever had much), he marched determinedly towards the iron gates fully intending on rescuing Draco. Why he was so determined? He did not know, but something told him that he would be very sorry if he didn't go to Draco's aid. Not knowing what he was doing but acting solely on instinct he lifted his right hand and gave a flick of his wrist. The gates creaked as they were forced open violently. Harry didn't even take the time to register that he had preformed wandless magic much less extremely powerful wandless magic. **

**He continued through the gates and up the white gravel road that led to the front doors to the mansion. If he hadn't been so distracted by his goal he would have seen the most stunning garden he had ever laid eyes upon bathed in moonlight making it appear to have dangerously beautiful like quality.  **

**Once he reached the huge ornately decorated oak doors he could see faint traces of the advanced locking and alarm charms placed upon it. He again had no idea what he was doing and placed his palm on the doors, when he withdrew his hand in his palm was a glowing sphere of swirling colors. He had taken the charms and compacted them into a spherical orb. With a satisfied, almost evil, smile on his face he crushed the ball in his hand extinguishing the spells and allowing their magic to be absorbed into his body.  **

**He then reached out and opened the doors and stepped inside shutting them quietly behind him. At around ****twelve o'clock**** **midnight****** he could not believe that the Malfoys would still have any lights on. It was only lit by a few floating candles here and there, but with his new vision he could easily make out the fine details of the immense entryway he was in. Strutting forward he stooped in the middle of the white marble floor and closed his eyes. **

**There. He could feel it; Draco was in the passageway to his left. He opened his eyes again and quietly stepped into it. He moved forward swiftly and silently avoiding the light and allowing his body to meld with the shadows. He found a flight of stairs going down to his left after traveling past various doors and other stairways. His senses told him he was down there with another presence heading toward him. He instantly knew it was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, prominent Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand man. Harry felt the sudden urge to kill the man, not that he hadn't before as he contributed to Sirius's death, but he had never felt the kind of rage and hatred flowing through him right then only because of what he had done to his son. The incredible rush of adrenaline, anger, and hatred he felt now was only rivaled to the times he spent near Lord Voldemort. **

**Harry allowed himself to emerge from the shadows fully intending on meeting Lucius head on. Harry continued forward until he came to a landing that he guessed was half way down to his destination and decided to wait for the arrival of dear Lucius. He realized he didn't have his wand but for some reason it didn't bother him much, as if he knew all would end in his favor. He stationed himself in front of the path to the higher floors and waited. About three minutes later the blonde haired man he was looking for reached the landing and stopped suddenly. **

**"Just the person I was looking for," said Harry in a voice cold enough to make hell freeze over.**

**Lucius spluttered for a second before regaining his composure and said, "How in Merlin's name did you get into _my home and why on earth are you here in the first place."_**

**Harry smirked coldly emerging completely from the shadows he was veiled in and stated, "I'm here to save your son,"**

**Lucius gasped slightly at the sight of Harry looking like death itself. "You wish Potter I think it is I who will be presenting you as a gift to my master," said Lucius as he drew his wand. **

**Harry only smirked cruelly and whispered vehemently, "Just try me."**

**Lucius cast many spells in quick succession but to Harry they seemed to move in slow motion allowing him to dodge them easily. Lucius finally cast the cruciatus curse and Harry decided it was time to end this, as Draco was loosing strength with each passing second. He caught the spell in his right hand and forced it into a spherical orb again, smirking evilly at Lucius's horrified and disbelieving expression. **

**"Give this to your master," spat Harry and he threw the spell at Lucius and watched as he dropped to the floor writhing in unfathomable amounts of pain. "Serves you right you bastard," said Harry as he walked past Lucius to the other doorway leading to where Draco was. **

**Once he entered the tunnel he broke into a run and arrived at the cell door within minutes. Was he to late, would Draco make it, thoughts like these raced through Harry's head at a million miles a minute. He could smell the blood, Draco's blood, as he reached out to crush the magical lock in his bare hand. **

**He opened the door to find a sight he never wanted to witness again.**

**`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Draco:**

**I looked up to see an angel, I swore I was dying. But I knew I wasn't, for one I was sure I was going to hell and two it hurt to damn much.**

**`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Harry thought he was going to gag, dreams were not the same as real life. The sight of Draco chained to the wall and bloodied torturing devices on the other wall made him want to scream. Draco stirred and looked up at him, his silver eyes hollow and dead but Harry saw a flicker of hope no matter how small flash through those eyes as he whispered in a ragged voice, "Harry."**

**It was at that moment that Harry felt it, a strange sensation running along his shoulder blades as if they were filleted open without any pain. He felt rather than saw huge wings spread to their fullest extent as he stretched them like aching muscles and then allowing them to retract to their normal position. He was supposed to freak out now right, no everything was right like something he had been missing all these years was suddenly found. He was at peace and his only concern at that moment was Draco.**

**Harry walked over to Draco to kneel down to his level and touched the manacles on Draco's wrists unlocking them effortlessly. Harry gingerly pulled a teary eyed and not to mention naked Draco into a standing position supported by Harry's strong arms. Draco slumped fully against Harry's body as Harry folded his wings protectively around Draco and hugged him tightly to him. Harry wanted to go to a place where he could get help for Draco and be safe from Voldemort's clutches, not Hogwarts they wouldn't understand it, but home his real home . . . where his kind still existed.**

**Harry closed his eyes and the two of them disappeared.**

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha I'm greed for reviews and you know it'll make me write faster! Please tell me if this one was as good as the last! And as for where they are going well . . . that's a surprise for the next chapter! (Though I did give a hint in the first chapter o.O ) **

**I didn't kill Lucius for a reason! **

**Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers and now that I have done my part it is time for you to do yours!**

**l  l**

**l  l**

**l  l**

**l  l**

**l  l**

**l  l**

**\ /**


End file.
